1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display; in particular, to a backlight module and a light source module thereof capable of effectively improving the insufficient brightness in the middle region of the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the continuous progress of display technology, the liquid crystal display is mass produced and widely used. It is no doubt that the liquid crystal display has become the mainstream of the flat panel display technology. In the liquid crystal display, the backlight module providing the backlight source needed in the LCD plays a very important role.
In general, the LED light-bar formed by a plurality of LEDs is disposed in the backlight module of the LCD to provide the backlight source needed in the LCD. In practical applications, the LEDs on the LED light-bar can be arranged in different types, for example, a type of linear arrangement or a type of corner lighting arrangement.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram of the side-view LED of the conventional LED light-bar disposed at an end position of the printed circuit board; FIG. 2 illustrates a schematic diagram of the top-view LED of the conventional LED light-bar disposed at an end position of the flexible circuit board. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, no matter in the LED light-bar 1 of FIG. 1 or in the LED light-bar 2 of FIG. 2, the arrangement of the side-view LED 10 on the printed circuit board PCB and the arrangement of the top-view LED 20 on the flexible circuit board FPC both belong to the type of corner lighting arrangement. Because the side-view LED 10 and the top-view LED 20 are disposed at the end positions of the printed circuit board PCB and the flexible circuit board FPC respectively, the lights emitted from the side-view LED 10 and the top-view LED 20 are emitted into the light guiding plate from the corners of the light guiding plate, and it is hard to adjust the optical performance in the middle region of the backlight module. Therefore, dark regions are easily generated in the middle region of the screen display by the LCD.